


You're a Goddess

by xReaper666x



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Smut and praising
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, ezra x
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You're a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut, Swearing, 18+, cum eating, marathon sex
> 
> Requested: Yes - Can I request a fic with Ezra where he just absolutely rails the reader while showering them with praise and compliments? ❤️

“Next planet we prospect better have a bar,” You groan face planting onto the blanket over the couch, after stripping out of your suit.

“What was that?” Ezra yells from the bathroom as he showers off the sweat and work for the day.

“I said I’m getting sick of this shit!” You holler back at him rolling over onto your back but forgetting you’re on the couch, so you crash to the floor.

“Why don’t you take a shower, love,” Ezra says walking out with a towel around his waist as he dries off. “It was hot today and that makes you grumpy.”

“Don’t be nice to me,” you mutter standing up to walk to the shower.

“What was that?”

“I said DON’T BE NICE TO ME WHEN I WANT TO BE GRUMPY!” You shout back at him, laughing at the end because for some odd reason he’s suddenly made you very happy, despite your intense desire to complain about everything again.

After peeling your clothes off, you step into the hot water, feeling your mood brighten more as your muscles melt under the pressure and heat. It’s different from the heat and humidity outside, and make you feel comfortable. As you rinse your hair out a hand and glass, reach over the top of the shower stall.

“Drink this,” Ezra says from behind the door as you take the glass, “I also turned on the air conditioner and have a pitcher made.”

You sip the daiquiri before chugging it down and handing it back to him.

“Why do you treat me so well?” You purr, feeling even happier than before as you finish in the shower.

“Why did you save me when you didn’t know me?” He responds walking out of the room, “Why did you let me join you? Why do you keep saving me when my big mouth writes checks your ass has to cash? Why did you stay up taking care of me all week last month when I was sick? Why do you indulge in my hobbies and flights of fancy?” He asks as you walk out of the bathroom, drying yourself off with a fluffy towel he splurged on to buy you. “Because I love you, and it’s the least I can do. Now lay down and I’ll treat you to a massage.”

Giving him a quick kiss, you lie down on your bed closing your eyes as your body relaxes more. You feel as his rough but gentle hands pull your towel off before he lathers you with lavender-scented oil. He begins running his hands over your body working out your knots while placing small kisses against your back. After an eternity of bliss, but is actually only 15 minutes, his hands press on a knot as he works it out.

“Mmmmm….” You moan, squirming slightly, “That’ it, right there…”

Ezra twists his palm against the spot, before gliding his hands elsewhere.

“You missed your calling Ez,” you groan into your pillow, “You know that right, your hands make me feel so good it’s sinful.”

His hands move to your ass as he massages it, adding more oil to your skin.

“You’re are the only one I want my hands touching,” Ezra responds.

“Good, but didn’t you already work on that spot?”

“I’m being thorough,” he chuckles as he moves down your legs.

Once he finished with your legs, he begins kissing his way up them, switching to the other when he gets to your ass. After kissing every inch of your legs, he places his hands on your globes before pushing them up to your shoulders, laying his naked body on top of yours. Reaching a hand down, he teases your lips with the tip of one finger, lightly running them along your entrance.

“Ezra…please…” you moan huskily.

He pushes his finger inside, and then slowly adds another, burying them deep inside you. Sucking in a deep breath, he moves them torturously slow, teasing you but sending shocks of excitement and pleasure through your core. You move your body, grinding your hips into his hand as he chews on your shoulder.

“If you come on my hand, I will ravish you all night long and we will take tomorrow off as I pleasure you in bed,” Ezra whispers in your ear earning a groan from your mouth. “How does that sound my love?”

“Like heaven, it sounds like heaven,” you almost shout out, moving your hips against his hand harder as you bounce against it.

It doesn’t take long for you to come on his hand as you get more and more turned on by the promise of him railing you for the next 24 hours. He lays his full body weight on top of you as he sneaks his other hand under your body to reach your clit, and that sends you over the edge, moaning long and hard as you come undone under him. He removes his hands and sits back, sucking his fingers before lining his cock up with your entrance.

“I meant what I said about the next day, I took one sex pills that will keep me hard for 36 hours,” Ezra groans pushing into you, leaving you breathless, “I’m going to destroy you, my love.”

Lying on top of you again, he begins thrusting pinning your hands above your head as you grab ahold of the metal bar that is your headboard. He’s grunting with effort as he pounds into you from behind, while you meet your hips back to meet him. Lying in the position that you’re in, you squeeze your legs together tighter, causing him to groan as your core tightens around him too. You know this round is almost over because of how he’s moving and the noises he’s making, and the fact he’s been sporting a hard-on since he exited the shower. Reaching between your legs, you play with your clit, bringing causing you to reach your high faster than you could imagine, you come around him, feeling him stiffen and fill you with his seed.

He eases out of you before flipping you over on your back, immediately throwing your legs over his shoulder as he buries his face in your pussy, licking you clean and sending shocks through your already sensitive body, causing you to squeal in happiness and surprise. Once he’s done he moves up to lick your nipples, moving his fingers back to your core as he does so.

“You’re still so wet for me.” He purrs.

“Always.” You reply.

As his fingers move deeper, he nips your nipple, laughing as your back arches off the bed in response. Pulling away from your nipple with a wet pop, he switches to the next one, not willing to leave it ignored. As he sucks you his fingers toy with your g-spot, gently tickling it as he curls them inside you, boy does this man know how to drive you crazy.

“Ez, I need you to fuck me,” you growl at him, already needing his cock to make you come again.

Biting your sternum, he begins to kneel in between your legs as he swipes his thumb over your clit. You tilt your pelvis to invite him in as he hovers over you, smiling like a predator that just caught his prey.

“You’re gorgeous, the epitome of perfection, the things my mind conjures when looking at you…” he squeezes his eyes closed as he groans at the thoughts, causing his rock hard shaft to twitch and the veins throb.

“Less talking and more orgasms please,” you say breathlessly grabbing his cock and leading it to your entrance.

He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck as he thrusts fast and hard into you, just how you like him to. Holding still, as he takes a deep breath, he finally pulls back to the tip before thrusting in again, penetrating you to his base. Releasing the breath you held with a moan, he begins thrusting more and more.

“You seem tense kitten,” Ezra says nuzzling your ear.

“Not tense,” you pant each time you raise your hips to meet his, “turned on.”

He begins pounding into you faster, throwing his shoulders back and shifting his weight as he slams his hips into you harder than before.

“You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen, the most alluring one I’ve ever had the pleasure of worshipping.” Ezra pants while looking at your body with such adoration and love, feel as though you’ll burst into flames. “I want you to be mine and I’ll be yours.”

He sneaks one hand down to your clit circling it lightly as your body jolts in preparation for the pleasure that’s about to come.

“I want nothing more than to lavish you with everything you could ever want, gifts, money, pleasure, whatever treasure you want you can have, so long as I can have you, you are my most precious treasure.” He says pounding into you harder than you ever thought possible, causing you and the bed to move, as you hear the metal footpegs scrap across the floor with each thrust.

“You are the most beautiful thing nature and any god has made. I love you and I mean that from the depths of my soul.” He leans over you kissing you hard as he rubs your clit harder pushing you over the edge.

You clamp down on his cock so hard he has trouble moving as your back arches off the bed and you scream aloud, breaking the kiss and throwing your head back. On his last thrust, Ezra grabs your hips and forcefully slams them into his, as he lifts your lower half off the bed pushing forward into you so much that you have to brace your body on the mattress and against the rail above your bed. Ezra comes with a roar so loud it drowns out your scream. Slowly, he lets you down, laying over top of you keeping himself buried inside of you tightly, before the two of you doze off.

_________________________________________________________________

The next morning Ezra wakes you up when he thrusts into you from behind. Laying on your side, he lifted your leg and placed it on his hip. The two of you fell asleep for half an hour after the second round before waking up and going again. It was almost non-stop sex until 11 am. You’re raw, sore, satiated, and still horny as hell. The whole night he did nothing but praise every inch of your body and he ravished you.

“Good morning my love,” Ezra says with an excited thrust, “how did you sleep?”

“Lovely, just lovely,” you respond pushing back against him, “you ready for a fun day?”

“Of course my love, what do you have in mind?”

“We should break in this entire ship, not just the bed.”

“As you wish my love,” he pants as his thrusts become faster, “you, my little kitten, are incredible. You’re a goddess, and I will ensure your every fantasy, kink, and wish are recognized today.”

“I look forward to it, so long as yours are practiced today.”

“I have one in mind, and it will be done on another day, my love. Now,” he said groping your breasts and chewing on your shoulder, “lay back and let me pleasure you.”


End file.
